R5 in Miami
by bigmelittle
Summary: R5 are coming to Miami to visit their cousin Austin Moon. But as soon as they arrive they notice Austin and Ally's unsolved feelings. Join everyone as they meddle with Austin and Ally. Bad Summary, Sorry..
1. Chapter 1

**New story for you all! R5 Meet Austin & Ally, This one got the most votes so I hope you all like it, oh and who watched teen beach movie. AMAZING!**

* * *

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON, GET BACK HERE" The sound of Mike Moon's voice echo's from the food court. Taking a deep breath, the mischievous blonde runs to the only place he know's his father wont step foot in; Sonic Boom. Ever since Trish meddled with his parents and Lester, Mike and Mimi swore they would never go back into the store, they may 'hate' Lester, but they still love Ally.

As the colored sign comes into view, a smile appears on his face. "Thanks goodness the store is open" he mutters to himself, as his running pace begins to slow down. Once he arrives at the entrance, he notices that Ally is no where to been seen. "Ally" he shouts, walking up to the counter. He gets no reply, and decides to go and check the practice room.

Standing outside of the practice room, he hears a soft tune being played from the other side of the door. He can't help but smile at the though of Ally concentrating on a new song. Quietly opening the door with just a crack, he see's his favorite brunette sat a the piano, while her fingers gracefully glide across the black and white keys.

Opening the door a bit wider, he tries not to make a sound as he carefully tiptoes into the practice room while shutting the door behind him. His eye squeeze shut as he hopes that he hasn't made a sound, slowly turning around he opens one eye and see's that she is still lost in the music. A small sigh escapes his lips, but soon shakes his head once he hears her singing.

"If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder,If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile" she sings quietly, Austin takes his time walking over to her as she carry's on singing the next big hit (he hopes). "If you wanna fly, I will be your sky,Anything you need that's what I'll be" she carries on lost in her own world and not realizing that Austin is stood behind her. Immediately he rushes to her side and helps her stand back up, after a few minutes she finally calms down. "Why did you do that" she asks, in a angry tone. He shrugs his shoulders and whispers "I thought it would be funny".

All she does is just glare at him, but as soon as he starts pouting she begins to tell him not to do it again. "So, we don't have practice today" Ally begins "Why are you here". A look of shock spreads across his face, "What! I swore you said that we- Dad's angry with me" he mutters, once he notices that she isn't buying his 'story'. Looking at him confused she asks why, "Well you know how my Family is coming to visit" she nods her head and urges him to carry on "um, I may have smashed a family air loom". Ally's eyes widen in shock, the air loom was a valuable vase that had a loved blue print plastered all over it. According to Mimi, it had been in the family for generations.

"Austin how could you" Ally shouts, he looks up with a scared look and Ally soon apologizes for shouting. "But still, you know your Mom loved it", a sigh escapes the blondes lips. "I feel so guilty, my dad probably ha-" he begins but is soon cut off as a familiar voice shouts of Ally . "Be right back" she says quietly, but points at him to make sure that he doesn't leave the room.

Opening the practice room door, she see's Mike Moon stood at the bottom of the staircase with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Oh hi Mr Moon" Ally says, he flashes her a grin and cut's straight to the point "Is Austin here", Ally shakes her head and explains that she hasn't seen him all day. But within the blink of an eye Mike is walking out of the store muttering something about Pancakes and Dez. "Austin you can come out now" she shouts from the ground floor, the practice room door opens to see Austin with a look of relief.

Walking down the stairs he notices that a line of sweat is smeared all over her face, "You really are a bad liar" he says as he gently rubs his thumb across her face. A small blush appears on Ally's cheek at the contact on her face, sure she may have a small crush on him;but will never admit it. "At le-east he's gone now" she stutters nervously as his thumb slowly caresses her cheek. "Yep" he says quietly. Both of their eyes lock, and neither want to look away. But the sound of male voices cause them to break their gaze.

"I'm telling you Riker, you don't need more strings", Austin's eyes widen in shock as he soon realizes who the 'customers' are. "I'll serve these" he whispers quietly to Ally before walking over to the counter. The boys carry on looking at the variety of strings when a blonde haired girl walk through the entrance "Rocky, don't leave me I almost got - AUSTIN" the girl squeals as she runs over to him and gives him a bone crushing the grand piano, Ally can't help but laugh and think of the crazy fan girl, "It's great to see you Rydel" Austin says with a slight chuckle. She soon realizes that she may not be a fan girl.

Quickly the boys begin to gather around Austin and begin to hug and talk, Ally slowly walks over to the counter and try to get her songbook. But it doesn't work when she feels a large hand wrap around her wrist. She soon see's that it belongs to Austin and smiles, "Ally meet my cousins Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland and their best friend Ratliff". Ally gives them a shy smile and mumbles a small 'Hi'. "Aw, has little Austy got himself a girlfriend" Rydel gushes as she flashes a smile at Ally.

A small blush appears on both their faces, "No Ally and I are just best friends" Austin says, Rydel looks disappointed but nods her head in understanding. "So she's single" Rocky asks in a flirtatious tone. She nods her head and give him a small smile. "Dude" Riker shouts as he elbows him in the chest, Rocky gives him a sad look and decides not to try bothering. They all begin to catch up on old times when Austin asks "Where's Ross", Riker laughs and says "Filming a movie in back in LA" he nods.

"AUSTIN" Mike shouts as he appears at the entrance, his eyes widen and begins to run but Ratliff stops him. "Seriously Ratliff" Austin whines as Mike grabs him by the wrist. Saying goodbye to each other they all walk out of the store as Rocky flashes Ally another wink, causing her to laugh when Rydel punches him.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours after Austin and his cousins left the store, Ally soon realized she had nothing to do. But luckily Trish decided to come pay her a visit. "Hey Trish" she says happily as her best friend walks towards her, the small Latino sigh's and places her hands on top of the counter "I hate my job" she mutters in an angry tone, which isn't often she speaks in that sort of tone. "And why do you hate it" Ally chuckles as she urges Trish to tell her.

Walking around the side of the counter, Trish looks at her best friend for a moment before telling her everything."As you can see, I got a job at Ru-barb and Custard's" she raises an eyebrow in confusion, causing a frustrated sigh to escape the Latino's lips. "Restaurant" she mutters before carrying on her story. "So apparently there was someone else who could get the job as well as me. And you will never guess who my co-worker is..." Trish begins to speak, but is cut off my a familiar voice entering the store.

"Guess who got a job at Ru-barb and Custard" Dez shouts as he does his best impression of Trish. A scowl appears across her face as she punches him in the arm, "That's what I do" she whines. Ally watches from behind the counter as the two of her best friends argue over Dez's impression of Trish. After a while the arguing duo walk out of the store still arguing, "amazing" Ally chuckles before turning her attention towards a customer.

-x-

"Austin how could you" Is the first thing his Mom say's as Mike pulls him through the door, with everyone else following behind. A small frown appears on the blonde's face as he looks at the floor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you" she orders, looking up he see's that his Mom has been crying; she has tear stained cheeks. "I didn't mean to knock it over" is the first thing he says. "I promise I will fix it" he says in a sad tone before looking at the ground again. The room is silent and all that can be heard is Mike's heavy breathing. "You better" Mikes begins "In fact your little friend Ally can help you" he says with a smirk plastered on his face.

He smiles and nods his head, "Just don't do it again or else" is all Mike says before Mimi and himself leave the room. Turning around he see's his cousins trying hard not to laugh, rolling his eyes he mutters "Just laugh already" before walking off to his room. But as soon as he is half way up the stairs he hears the round of laughter. "Seriously" he shouts before slamming the door behind him.

-x-

"It's to quiet" Ally says as she flips through her songbook. Trish nods before turning her attention back to the magazine she is currently reading, a small sigh escapes the brunettes lips as she grabs the magazine out of her best friends hands. "Really Ally, what was that for" Trish shouts, it's clear that she is annoyed because some of the customers shoot her glares; which she shrugs off. "How long has it been since Austin has been here" Ally asks in a sad tone, shrugging her shoulders she reaches for her magazine but Ally hold it back further.

A sigh escapes the Latino's lips as she says "About two days.. Now give me back my magazine" she orders. Reluctantly Ally hands her back the magazine before walking towards the entrance of the store, "I'm going to Austin's" is all she says before leaving Trish on her own.

-x-

"Anything you need that's what I'll be, you can come to me... yeah" Austin sings while laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. The sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door causes him to stop daydreaming. "Come in" he shouts, not bothering to move, the door slowly opens to reveal Ally poking her head around it with a small smile on her face. "Hey there stranger" she giggles, Austin can't help but smile as her brown eye's glow with happiness and the smile never leaves her face. "Sorry I haven't been round lately"he apologizes as he sits up and pats the seat next to him.

Ally flashes him another smile before walking over and sitting beside him. "So, can I have a reason why you haven't been round the store" she asks. A sigh escapes Austin's lips as he lays back down, causing Ally to crouch over him, "Just the whole vase thing again" he mutters. The small brunette just laughs at her best friend and gently pushes a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

A small blush appears on his face as her fingers gently brush the strand out of his eyes. "Thanks" he say's in a quiet voice as there gaze never breaks. She gives him a small smile and a blush appears on her cheeks. "You look really pretty today" he says as he raises his hand to caress her cheek. "Guys" A high voice shouts as the bedroom door swings open, but soon stops when the person notices the situation in front of them. Both Austin and Ally's eyes widen as he quickly pull's his hand away.

"Rydel" he shouts as his face flushes red. A smirk appears on Rydel's face as she walks closer to the songwriting partners, "Austin you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend" she jokes as Rydel punches him in the shoulder. "No Rydel yo-" he begins to say but is cut off by Rydel shouting of everyone else to come and see them. Austin notice's that Ally is embarrassed, he raises his hand and slowly rubs her shoulder for comfort. "Just ignore them" he whispers, as the rest if his cousins walk in the room. "I bet it was love at first sight" Riker gushes as he walks through the bedroom door.

Eventually everyone begins to fuss over the 'couple' until Austin shouts "We are not dating" and drags Ally out of the room. Once they are both out of the room Rydel speaks up "They are so in denial", everyone agrees but within seconds Rocky's face lights up "I have an idea" he says. Everyone smile and gathers around him to listen.

"All we have to do is..."

I hope you like this chapter and I will try and update soon, also go on my profile and check out my other stories :)


	3. Chapter 3

******Ok, so here is a new chapter and see if any middle names stick out for you, and if so guess what tv show it is from:). Kind of like a mini trivia.**

**********Enjoy!**

* * *

"In other news, Austin Moon's middle name has officially been revealed" the presenter announces. A look of shock spreads across Ally's face as she gapes at the television. " According to a close source, it is said to be Monica!" she laughs "So there you have it Austys, his middle name has been revealed".

Furiously pressing the 'off' button, the small brunette reaches for her phone and automatically hits the first person she sees on her contacts list. After a few rings he finally picks up, "Have you seen the news" is the first thing she says down the phone.

A small chuckle escapes his lips as hd says "Not yet, why". The feeling of relief rushes through her as a small sigh escapes her lips, "Oh... Erm no reason" she says quietly, but as soon as he is about to speak she quickly ends the call. "Just great" she mutters to the empty room of silence.

-x-

He stares at his phone in amusement, less than two seconds ago Ally was on the other end, then the next she hung up on him. "See what she was talking about" he says quietly as he flicks the Tv on to see a photo of himself on the screen. "Coming up" the presenter announces, " Austin Moon's middle name revealed".

The minute he sees the headline his jaw drops open. "No" he shouts as he jumps it of his seat. This can't be happening only Ally, Dez and his family know his middle name. Ally would never tell anyone except her diary of course, maybe Dez; but he is always in dolly-day dream land. And as for his family, nobody would give to the paparazzi to magazines, especially his parents.

"How did they find out" he says in a quiet tone, while walking towards the kitchen were his parents are stood talking to one another. A sigh escapes the embarrassed blondes lips, both Mike and Mimi pause their conversation. "What's wrong sweetheart" Mimi asks in a concerned tone. Austin looks up at her and says "my middle name is what's wrong" while resting his on the kitchen table.

Mimi walks over and places a comforting hand on her sons shoulder, "Monica isn't that bad" she says while Mike nods his head in agreement. "More like the world knows" he whines. Both Mike &Mimi's eyes widen in shock, "Sweety I'm so sorry" Mimi whispers as she pulls him into a hug.

"Who would do such a thing" Mike asks as he takes a seat next to Austin. He shrugs his shoulders and says "I'm off to see Ally" before walking out of the room, leaving his parents with amused expressions on their faces.

"Denial" they both sing, before laughing afterwards.

-x-

He arrives at Sonic Boom to see that the store is closed. Ally never shuts the store unless she is taking a break in the practice room, a small smile appears on Austin's face as he begins to walk in the direction of the food court.

"Ally" Austin shouts as he walks closer to her, looking up from her songbook Ally sees him walking closer to her. "Oh, hey Austin" she says before turning her attention back to her songbook. The blonde boy raises an eyebrow before snatching the book away from her.

"Now I have your attention" he smirks, Ally looks at her best friend before giving up to get her songbook back. "I watched the news" he says quietly as he looks down at his feet. Not knowing what to say, she places her hand on top of his and says "Your not the only one with an embarrassing middle name".

Austin looks up, a small smirk appearing on his face in the process "No way" he laughs trying hard not to believe it. "You have an embarrassing middle name" Austin exclaims loudly, but he doesn't realise the people are staring at the songwriting partners. The small brunette s eyes widen in shock, as she places a hand over her best friends mouth. "Not so loud" she whispers once she sits back in her seat.

"Tell me" he says with a small grin, a small sigh escapes her lips as she says "PJ".

"What does it mean"

"It means..." She says, but doesn't finish the sentence. "Just tell me" he groans.

"Fine it means Potty Johnson" she whispers quietly. Austin looks at her with a shocked expression, "I guess we make the perfect couple" he jokes as he moves a small strand of her hair out of her eyes. A smile appears on her face as she begins to laugh, soon his laughter mingles with her own. "Let's go to the store" she manages to speaks.

Once out of sight, a group full of laughter comes from behind a large plant pot. "Really, Potty Johnson" Rocky laughs as he stands up with Ratliff at his side. They walk towards the middle of the food court as Ratliff says "Either way they aren't together". Rocky stops walking and says "Kind of like you and Oreos".

Ratliff punches Rocky in the arm, it goes silent for a few minutes before they both burst out laughing "Potty Johnson" before walking off.

-x-

'So basically the plan failed" Rydel asks while she paints her finger nails pink, both Rocky and Ratliff nod their heads before taking a seat on her bed. " And we found something out about Ally" Ratliff says with a smirk on his face. Stopping what she is doing, Rydel grabs Ratliff by his shoulders and says "Tell me now".

Shaking his head he says "I'm sorry, but this is top secret". Slowly letting go if him, Rydel stands up and walks towards the door "I guess.. I will have to tell Austin" she says quietly as she slowly walks out of the door And onto the landing.

Both boys eyes widen as they drag her back into the room; slamming the door in the Process, " Fine" Ratliff sighs dramatically, " Her middle name is Potty Johnson" . The room goes silent before history repeats itself again; laughter...


	4. Chapter 4

**. On with the story :)**

* * *

As she finishes serving the customer, Ally notices a familiar blonde hair walking through the door. "Hi.. Rydel isn't it" Ally asks unsurely hoping that she got her name right. A small chuckle escapes her lips as she nods her head to confirm that Ally got her name correct.

"Yep, you got it right" Rydel laughs as she walks towards the counter, flashing her a small smile Ally turns her attention towards her songbook, but as she is about to reach out for it; Rydel begins to talk. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" she says in a happy tone.

The small brunette smiles and says"Sure, but I got to wait for Trish". Rydel nods her head and says she will be waiting in the food court.

Finally grabbing her songbook, Ally begins to write about everything that has been going on in her head for the past few days.

-x-

"Austin" Dez shouts as he waves a hand in his best friends face, nothing happens. "Oh Hey Ally" Dez says in a happy tone, Austin soon snaps out of his daydream At the sound of her name. But as he looks around for her, he soon notices that Dez was lieing. "Really Dez" the blonde mutters in a miserable tone.

"You was busy daydreaming about your girlfriend" Dez exclaims as he picks up a slice of pepperoni and chucks it in his face, wiping the slice away he shoots a glare in his direction before speaking. "She isn't my girlfrien. Dez" he says in a disappointing tone, "All I can do Is wish".

Dez raises an eyebrow as he knows that isn't the 'Austin Moon' that he knows. "Seriously, just ask her out" Is all he says before walking off, leaving Austin sat on on his own. He begins to imagine what it would be like if he did ask her out...

_-x-_

"Ally" he exclaims as he runs into the store with a bunch of red roses and a big grin plastered on his face.

She stops what she is doing and a small blush appears on her face, "Are those for me" she asks quietly as she can't stop herself from blushing.

Nodding his head, he walk over to her and hands her the roses. "Ally, will you go on a date with me" he asks with a hopeful look plastered on his face.

But it soon fades as he sees her shake her head, "Austin this is sweet but I can't" she says as she hand him back the roses.

"You know i'm dating Rocky" she says in a happy tone as his cousin comes into view with a smirk on his face. "Sorry dude" Is all he can say before pulling Ally into a kiss.

_-x-_

Austin's eyes widen as he furiously shakes his head to get rid of the thought, "Never" he mutters before walking home.

-x-

Ally's laugh fills the foodcourt at the story Rydel has been telling her, Trish looks at Ally's face before laughing along side her aswell. "We'll I have to get going" Ally says breathlessly as she begins to stand up from her chair. Both girls wave her off before they sit in a comfortable silence.

"I need to ask you something" Rydel says in a quiet voice, Trish snaps her head in Rydel's direction "Go ahead" she says with a smile. "So, me and my brother are trying to get Austin and Ally together" she says with a smile on her face.

Trish's face lightens up and scoots her chair closer to Rydel's, "Tell me more" the Latino whispers as a small smirk appears on her face.

_-x-_

_From:CurlY _

_To:Ginger _

_I need your help._

_-x-_

_From:Ginger _

_To:CurlY_

_Whats wrong, is it your tooth again?_

_-x-_

_From;CurlY_

_To;Ginger_

_WHAT! NO, it's about Austin &Ally... Idiot._

_-x-_

_From:Ginger_

_To: Curly_

_Fine I will help you_

_-x-_

_From:Curly _

_To Ginger_

_Perfect... ;*)_

_-x-_

Both Rydel and Trish smirk as they text Dez everything that he needs to know about it. "Let the games begin" Trish says with a laugh.

* * *

**Sorry that its a short chapter but its almost morning where I live, anyways I hope you enjoy it and check out my other stories on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Follow me on twitter if you want r5saywhat , I follow back :)**_

* * *

"We are going camping" Trish announces as herself and Rydel walk through the doors of sonic boom with smirk's plastered on their faces. Both Austin and Ally's eyes widen in shock at Trish's sudden announcement. "Er.. Trish" Ally asks slightly confused, the small Latino nods her head to carry on and so she does. "Why are we going camping".

Trish's laugh echo's through the store, causing customers to shoot glares in her direction. "I thought while Austin's cousins are in town, we could all get to know each other better" she says with a smile on her face. Austin look's at his manager in shock at how friendly she is being which is rather unusual. Slowly walking round the counter, he makes his way over to his cousin who is casually reading the latest magazine. "Hey Rydel" Austin says quietly while taking a seat next to her. She raises her head and flashes him a smile.

"What's wrong Austin" Rydel asks in a concerned tone, looking into his cousin's eye's he says "Give the act up Rydel, you and Trish are up to something" is all he says before walking back over to Ally. Rydel's eyes widen at his sudden out burst, something that she wasn't expecting. "I'll tell the boys Trish" is all she says before rushing out of the store.

-x-

As Rydel walks through the food court, she can't help but think how Austin is slowly cottoning on that she is up to something. "Hey" she hears a familiar voice say, causing her to turn around and come face to face with Riker. "Oh Hey Bro" she says with a slight gangster tone, causing her brother to start laughing while taking a seat at an empty table. "Ok, so what's wrong. You seem rather dazed" he jokes as he waves his large hand back and forth in front of her face. All she does is let out a slight giggle.

"Well we are going camping" Rydel says as a small sigh escapes her lips. Riker looks at his sister with a concerned look on his face, "Why are we going camping" he asks slightly confused. "Me and Trish have made a plan to get Austin and Ally together" she says "So our idea is that we all go camping, including you guys".

All Riker can do is looks at his sister with a shock expression plastered on his face, slowly shaking his head he says "Count us in, is all I can say" before walking off leaving Rydel sat on her own.

* * *

_From:Rydel_  
_To:Curly_

_Boys are in ;)_

* * *

As Austin and Ally continue talking, Trish feels her phone vibrate in her jean pocket. Slyly looking at the music partners, she slowly walks over to the seats by the doors and her eyes widen with happiness to see The boys have agreed.

* * *

_From:Curly_  
_To:Rydel_

_Perfect..._

* * *

Standing back up Trish walks towards the doors catching both Austin & Ally's eyes, "I got to go. Work needs me" Is all she says before walking out of the store, faster than you could imagine. "That was weird" Ally says with a slight chuckle, before turning her attention back to Austin. "So, wanna work on a new song" she asks with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Nodding his head, he grabs her by the hand and runs them both upstairs and take a seat on the piano bench. "Ok" Ally begins "Since the love festival is coming up, I thought we could write a song on how a boy will always love his girl" she says with a smile on her face. Austin nods his head as he and Ally begin to throw lyrics together.

"_I don't know what you're up to_  
_But baby I see me and you_  
_Walking round through the town_  
_alway_s"

Austin sings quietly as he add's the keys to make the sound to match the lyrics, Ally smiles and encourages him to keep going.

"'_Cause I'll wait so long for you_  
_To tell me you love me too_  
_I hope I'm not too late_

_To see your face_  
_To tell the time_  
_Stop asking questions and make up your mind_  
_Let me take you out_  
_Baby don't be shy_  
_Just come with me darling and we can fly_  
_Wherever you wanna go_  
_And I'll always hold you close_  
_Always_"

Ally looks at her best friend in shock, she has never heard him sing in such a passionate tone. It almost makes her want to _kiss_ him... Which would be _wrong_ and _ruin everything_. '_Get it out of your head_' she thinks to herself before tuning back into hear him sing the rest of the song.

"I'll be your guy  
You'll be my girl  
We'll fly away all over the world  
If there's one thing you should know

that I'll always hold you close

Always..." He finishes singing quietly, and his fingers gently press the final key before looking at Ally. "Austin.." Ally begins, but never finishes her sentence as she is left speechless. "Who was your inspiration" she asks quietly looking into his brown eyes. He begins to twiddle his thumbs as he manages to tear his gaze away.

"I can't say it in words, so I'll show you" is the last thing he says before she slowly leans down and presses a soft kiss on her lips. And she automatically kisses him back. Her small hands slowly move into his hair as she grasps a few strands and gently pulls at them. Austin wraps his arms around her petite waist and quickly moves her so that he is sitting in his lap.

After what seems like an eternity they both pull away with small smiles on both their faces, their foreheads rest against one another before looking into each other's eyes not wanting to look away.

* * *

**_So erm.. Review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

After a few minutes a small smile appears on both of their faces, "Wow" Is all Austin can say. But Ally is speechless, "That was a mistake" is all she says before dashing out of the practice room; leaving a sad Austin behind.

* * *

-x-

"Everyone ready" Rocky asks as everyone squishes into the van. They all murmur a simple 'yes' before he starts the engine and pulls out of the Moon's drive way. Everyone begins talking except for Ally, she looks out the window and thinking back to her and Austin's kiss. It was magical that was for sure, but it could never work out between them.

A small sigh escapes her lips, "Why don't we have a game of Truth or Dare" Trish suddenly says. Ally looks at her best friend, she knows what Trish Is like when it comes to these games, and they don't always end well.

"I'm in" Rydel and Dez say at the same time, they both look at each other in amusement before letting a soft chuckle escape their lips. Everyone else mutters a 'yes' or 'whatever'. Trish grins and says "Great, I will ask the questions". 'Oh Great' she thinks, before paying attention to the game.

They all turn to look at Trish, "Ok, Dez Truth or Dare" she asks. The ginger put's his thinking face on. It last's for five minutes before Trish snaps "Hurry up you Doof". Dez looks at her and finally says "Dare". An evil look spreads across her face as she finally tells him the dare "I dare you to Kiss.. Rydel".

A jealous look spreads across Ratliff's face, but he doesn't say anything except look away. "No, I want truth" Dez says changing his mind. Trish sighs and says, "Is it true that you have a crush on Joan off fashion police".

Dez shakes his head in disgust, "Ew no, have you seen her face lately". Everyone lets out a small chuckle before it's Ratliff's turn "I dare you to kiss Riker on the cheek". Riker looks at her shocked and shakes his head "I'm out" Is all he says before going on his phone.

Trish lets out a frustrated sigh, this game is beginning to get boring. She looks around at everyone slowly. But once her eyes land on Austin, a small smirk appears on her face. "Ally, is it true you and Austin have a crush on each other".

The small brunette's eyes widen in shock, everyone is looking at her including Austin. His eyes look hopeful and has a small smile on his face. "No" she says quietly, she looks at him one last time to see that his eyes are clouded with sadness and anger. "I actually like.. Rocky".

Everyone plunges forwards, Rocky slams on the brakes and slowly looks at Ally with a shock expression plastered on his face. "You like me" he asks, she nods her head before blushing. Picking up her bag, she sends him a small smile and he begins driving again. She grabs her songbook and opens up and blank page as she begins to write a dairy entry.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I've just told everyone that I have a crush on Rocky. He was shocked, but smiled at me. _  
_But Austin... Well let's say he looked sad and angry, I can't really blame him for being like that _  
_though. We kissed, and he was my first. Even though that happened I know that he still likes _  
_me and wont forget what happened. _

_Ally x _

* * *

She shuts her book and looks up to find everyone staring in her direction, except Rocky of course. "What" she asks quietly as she puts her song book back. They all shake their heads except for Austin. He just stares at he for a moment before shaking his head and looking away disappointed. Just great...

-x-

They all sit around the campfire as Rydel lazily strums her guitar along with Riker. Austin and Dez are being 'men' and putting up the tents.

A small giggle escapes Ally's lips at the joke Rocky has just whispered in her ear. Austin soon looks in their direction as he see's them both talking, a pang of jealousy fills up inside of him. She's acting as though the kiss never happened by ignoring him, "I can't do this" Austin mutter to Dez as he puts the stuff down.

The ginger looks at his sad best friend and pats him on the shoulder. "What's wrong pal" he asks.

Austin sighs and says "Just Ally". Dez give him a look that urges him to explain more. "Ally and I kissed" he whispers quietly. A loud gasp escapes his lips as though it's the greatest thing ever. "But she ran off" he mutter after.

Dez's face slightly falls at the last part. "I'm sorry" is all he can say, he really doesn't know what to say. The blonde sighs and just shrugs his shoulders. Before walking off and sitting next to Trish at the campfire.

A small giggle escapes Ally's lips again and Austin slowly clenches his fists, but what she says next break's his heart. "I'd love to go on a date with you Rocky".

That's when everything goes silent, Rydel stops strumming her guitar. Riker looks in their direction, along with Trish.

But Austin, stands up and mutters "Don't bother me" Before walking off in the direction of the dark woods..

* * *

**So I decided to re-write this chapter as I didn't feel happy with what I wrote last time. So I hope you like this one and let me know what I can do to improve. **

**Anyone notice Ratliff get jealous? Well let me know how you want Ratliff and Rydel to get together. **

**OH, and if you guys can get me to 60 review, I will start writing the next chapter and upload it tomorrow. So that's if you guys can make that happen. Everyone that reviews I will give you a shout out. And if you wanna ask any questions, then by all means ask away!**


	7. Chapter 7

Once Austin is out of sight, Trish turns slightly to glare at her best friend "Really" she shouts in an angry tone. Ally looks at her shocked, Trish has never been angry with her before."You know that Austin likes you". All Ally does is shrug her shoulders. The short Latino gapes in shock at her best friends attitude. "This is all your fault" Is all she says, before walking off to the now made tent .

From the distance, Ally watches as she zips up the red tent. A pang of guilt fills up inside of her. "I feel bad" she says quietly. Rocky looks at her with a sad expression, he never thought Austin or Trish would react this bad. "Tell me about it" he sighs.

Both brunettes look at each other, "I thought you two was better than this" Riker says as he stands up in front of them. Flickering her eyes in the blondes direction, she opens her mouth to speaks but nothing comes out.

"exactly" is all he says before walking off with Rydel behind him. "Let's go to bed" Rocky says while standing up. But Ally shakes her head and says "I'll wait up for Austin". All he does is nod his head before walking off to the tent he shares with Riker and Ratliff.

"Hurry up Austin" she whispers to the night sky.

-x-

Furious, doesn't even explain how he feels at this moment. It was clear she enjoyed the kiss, other wise she would have pulled away faster than lightening hitting the ground. "Why me" he asks as he looks at the dark sky. It looks so peaceful, especially the small stars managing to get through.

As he carries on walking, he hears the faint sound of footsteps behind him. Slowly turning around, his eyes come into contact with nothing but the darkness of the woods. "Hello" he shouts, but nothing responds back to him. Shrugging his shoulders, he resumes walking down the path. '_crack'_ the sounds causes him to stop altogether, and his eyes widen in shock. adrenaline runs through him, not looking back he begins to run as fast as he can.

"Argh" he screams as his face comes into contact with the floor. A sharp pain in his leg, causes him to wince and automatically grab his leg. "This just get's better" he mutters to himself. Looking around, he realizes he is far away from the camp site.

"Help Me" he shouts, but it's no good. Nobody can hear him.

-x-

"Are you sure he's alive" he hears a strange voice say. "Duh, he is breathing Riley" another voice says. The blondes eyes slowly flicker open, but it's all blur; two people are towering over him. "See he's waking up" the voice says. A groan escapes his lips as he rubs his eyes to get a better view of the people.

A girl is stood to his left, she has a concerned look plastered on her face with worry clear in her eyes. Then to his right, a small boy who looks about ten years old. "Who are you people" he asks groggily, while sitting up. He moves his leg, but winces in pain. "I'm Lucy and this is my little brother Riley" she says with a kind smile."Are you in pain" she asks, Austin slowly nods his head as he looks up at her _'she's cute' _he thinks, but shakes his head at the thought.

"Your Austin Moon" Riley says, as a grin spreads across his child like face. He nods his head before attempting to stand up. "ow" he cries as he collapses to the floor, clutching his knee tightly. "I'm sure you've just sprained you leg" Lucy says with a small smirk on her face. He looks at her before smiling, "Yes, i think I have" he says with a small chuckle.

She smiles and says "My dad can help you, he's a doctor". Within seconds, Riley and Lucy help Austin up. "Let's go" he says.

-x-

"He's not back" Ally says quietly, the sun came up a few hours ago but Austin never returned. Now, everyone is sat around the campfire in hope he will hurry up. "I'm worried" she cries into Rocky's shoulder, Trish raises an eyebrow "Wow shows you do care" she snaps. Everyone looks in the Latino's direction with shocked expressions. "Rude" Dez mutters before turning his attention back towards Ally.

A small sigh escapes Rocky's lips as he looks down at the small brunette, he didn't think Austin would never return. That's not like his cousin at all. "He'll be back soon I promise" he whispers in her ear, she sends him a small smile before sitting up and looking out at the lake.

Small murmers can be heard from a good distance away, everyone turns around except Ally as she carrys on looking at the small ripples in the water. "I still can't believe he said that" they hear Austin laugh as he slowly comes into sight. With Lucy beside him, he balances on the cruches.

"Austin" Rydel shouts as she runs up to him, he stops walking and sends Lucy a small smile. "See you later" he says before turning his attention towards his cousin again. "Hey Rydel" he says casually, but stops when he see's the angry look on her face. "That's all you can say when we've been worried sick about you" she shouts as she walks closer to his face.

A look of panick is clear on his face, "But I'm glad your safe" she says in a kind tone. He smiles and pulls her into a side hug, "Just a sprained knee that's all" the blonde chuckles as they pull away. They both smile as Rydel manages to walk with him across to the campfire.

Ally turns around when she hears all the commotion, her eyes light up with happiness. He's back and safe. Standing up, she walks towards him; once he see's her his own smile drops. "Austin" she says quietly. But he just looks away and carrys on talking to everyone else.

* * *

**Ok, so I want to say thankyou all for the amazing reviews! And I will try and update tomorrow if I get +3 reviews :)**

**And a new character Lucy, she is playing the part of Austin's fake girlfriend. By the way it's actually rauraauslly so check out her stories!**

**And, Rocky and Ally wont last long, trust me ;) (There not dating, just close friends. Anyone figure out why Ally said she likes him?)**

**Question time :):**

**1. Is ther going to be Rydellington?**  
_A. Yes there is! I just need ideas on how I should get them together._

**2. Is there going to be Trez?**  
_ A. Not much, but there will be slight moments._


	8. Chapter 8

"Trish I don't know what to do" Ally whisper, both best friends are currently sat inside their tent which is also shared with Rydel. "You've brought this on yourself" Trish says as she send her best friend a small glare. Ally may look innocent, but she sure knows how to play with peoples feelings.

"I never meant to hurt him like that though" she whines, burying her head in her hands a small sigh escapes her lips. The short Latino looks at her sad best friend with a concerned look on her face, it's clear that she really likes Austin but never intended on making it to the stage were he ignores her. "I'll get Dez to try and talk to him" she says calmly. Looking up, a small smile appears on her face as she pulls Trish into a hug. "Your the best friend I could ask for" she says.

-x-

Austin sits by the campfire with Lucy sat beside him, "So basically.. I have to be your fake girlfriend" she asks in a confused tone. Nodding his head a frustrated sigh escapes his lips as he says "Yes, call it payback I guess you could say".

The girl sat beside him, looks at him with a worried expression. She knows that this could knock Ally over the edge, jealousy? Indeed. "Austin" she begins but he cuts her off "Don't say anything that it's bad" he snaps shooting her a glare.

Lucy raises her hands in defense and mutters that she wont say anything. '_All is fair in love and war_' as they.

-x -

The sky slowly turns dark, it's becoming darker quicker than they thought, the stars are managing to poke through as Rocky and Riker set up the campfire. Ally sits across from the '_happy couple_' as Lucy feeds the blonde a marshmallow that has just been roasted.

"Just ignore them" Trish reassures as she takes a seat beside the jealous brunette. Ally turns her head in Trish's direction as she nods her head. "Maybe two can play at this game" she whispers, before an evil grin spreads across her face.

The Latino raises an eyebrow as she see's Ally walk up to Rocky and sends him a flirtatious wink. He looks shocked for a moment before he catches on. "Hey babe" he gushes as he leans down and kiss's her cheek.

Ally lets out a small giggle and kiss's him back. Everyone looks at each other; thinking the same thing. " Oh Lucy, your just adorable " Austin gushes from the distance, causing everyone to turn in their direction to see Lucy say in Austin's lap with her head in the crook of his neck. " Problem " Austin asks, even though it's clear the question is indicated at Ally.

"Funny you are Austin" Ally says sarcastically.

Can the barrier be set any higher?

- x -

Rydel and Ratliff sits down on the soft grass, away from everyone else. Laying down beneath the willow tree, a small sigh escapes the blondes lips. "Do you think Austin and Ally are taking it too far" she asks quietly, as she turns her head in his direction.

He nods his head in agreement, they have taken it too far. "One of them will snap, and then it will be bye bye friendship" he mutters turning his head back up to the sky. Rydel looks at him for a few moments before mimicking his actions. "I like someone" she says out of the blue, Ratliff snaps his head in her direction to look at her.

"Who's th-the lucky person" he manages to say, a small smile appears on Rydel's face, as she begins to list off everything that she loves about her crush.

"Well for starters, we're practically best friends. And we spend time together 24/7." she gushes as the moon light shows that a small blush is appearing on her face. " He has brown hair that is soft, I always want to run my hand through it".

Ratliff feels a weird feeling inside of him, jealousy? It can't be, Rydel is like a sister to him but maybe something more. "Tell me more" he says quietly. She looks at him and smiles "He has brown eyes that remind me of milk chocolate. Oh and is very close to me and my siblings".

She looks at him with a hint of hope in her eyes, "He seems like a very lucky guy" he says before looking away. "Oh and his fashion is like a '_Turkish hipster'" _ she adds. But that sentence causes Ratliff too soon look at her with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"You like me" he asks in 'aw', Rydel slowly nods her head as a shy smile appears on her face. "I Do Ratliff" she says.

He looks at her to see that the same blush has reappeared on her face. "It was kind of obvious from when Trish dared Dez to kiss me, and I said no" she laughs as he places his hand on top of hers. Ratliff smiles at the memory, "Well it's a good job you didn't" he says quietly, shifting closer to her.

"Why's it a good thing" she whispers looking in his brown chocolate eyes, he leans closer towards her as his hand comes up to caress her cheek. "Because I wouldn't have controlled my jealousy" he replies before leaning down to kiss her.

His lips are warm and soft, she happily replies. But all that's going through her mind was..

'_I've just had my first kiss with the special person, and I was ready_'.

* * *

**Guys I'm Back after like two weeks! Sorry that I haven't updated much, but going into year 10 is rather tiring believe me.**

**Anyways RYDELLINGTON IS OFFICIAL. I hope you liked the way I did it :). I actually enjoyed writing their little moment.. Aw cutie ;).**

**If I can get +4 reviews then I will try and update tomorrow :) ..**

**Check out my new story 'Feeling Like A Princess' main character is my favourite blonde; Rydel Lynch so check it out :P**

**Twitter: r5saywhat - I follow back x**


	9. Chapter 9

"Home sweet Home" Rocky shouts as he pulls into the Moon's driveway. The drive home was quiet, more awkward except for the giggles that erupted from Ratliff and Rydel's throats as they whispered jokes to one another.

Ally looks out of the window, she is currently sat next to Rocky in the front. Whilst everyone else is sat in the back. "Yay" she says sarcastically as she opens the door to get out, but when she opens it a low groan erupts from someone's throat. "It hurts" he mutters.

Her face is full of concern once she realizes who she just hit with the door; Austin. "I'm so sorry" she squeals as her hand reaches out to grab his arm. But what he does completely shocks her; pushing her hand away he mutters "Just leave me alone" and those are the words she had never wanted to hear.

-x-

"This is just getting worse" Trish mutters as she rubs her forehead, Rydel,Riker and Dez all nod in agreement. The last few days of the trip was growing more awkward. Austin and his 'girlfriend' were acting as though they were madly into each other, and it was clear that Ally was slowly on the verge of crying.

"I agree" Riker says with a serious look on his face, "We need to make a plan". Within seconds a grin spreads across Rydel's face."Rocky told me something that could maybe help" she says as everyone huddles round into a small circle.

"So..." she begins.

-x-

"She did it on purpose" he yells as Lucy daps at the dark bruise under his eye. She shakes her head and says "It was an accident, you was over reacting". The blonde mutters something under his breath but she doesn't catch on what it is that he said. Standing up, Austin looks in the mirror and frowns "I will look bad at the Love Festival tomorrow" he sighs as he sits back down next to Lucy.

"Think of it like this" she begins "I will be there, your friends and cousins will be too" she says. Her facial expression alters for a second as she asks "Will Rocky be going". He looks at her with a confused look on his face, "Of course, he's playing in the band for me".

She gives him a small smile before walking out of the room, " Just great" she says quietly as she drums her fingers along the work top.

-x-

They all smile as they pull away from the small circle that they was in. "That's a great idea Delly" Riker says with a smile on his face. "I have my moments" she jokes as she pretends to pop her collar, even though she is wearing a pale blue vest top.

"So tomorrow is when we put the plan into action" Dez asks, Trish whacks the side of his head as she shoots him a deathly glare. "Oh" he says. "Well we have to go" RIker says with a sad smile, Rydel nods her head with a smile on her face. "We'll see you both tomorrow" she says as her and Riker walk through the crowded Mall.

"Bring it on" the two frenemies say at the same time, causing them both to look at each other with disgusted looks on their faces.

-x-

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is really short, but I'm getting ready for bed and I have school in the morning. I will try and update tomorrow if I get +3 reviews. :)**

**And any guesses on their secret plan? Let me know In a review on what you think :)**


End file.
